An Orgy of Songfics
by Kayl Darkwood
Summary: Just some random songfics that I've written. All Organization members, including Xion. And maybe I'll throw in Sora, Kairi and Riku somewhere. Some are depressing, some are not. Read on to find out. xP
1. Roxas

**Ok. This is going to be a set of little songfics. Some of them might not make sense to the character, because I put Itunes on shuffle and just used the first 14 songs that came on. I wrote some of them a while back (like this one), and some of them just now.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like Square Enix? No. Therefore I don't own anything.**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Roxas

A hundred days had passed. A hundred days without them. He stared at his ceiling, one hand behind his head. He could see them, sitting at the top of the tower, laughing and eating ice cream. There was not a moment that passed that they weren't on his mind. The faces of the people, they all reminded him of them, of how alone he was. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He closed his eyes, desperate to escape to his dreams, where he knew they were waiting.

* * *

**You get a cookie if you can guess the song. Some are harder than others. And I may leave a few hints here and there. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Xigbar and Luxord

**Ok, I'm going to be nice and upload three chapters tonight. Haha, I couldn't wait to write this one! It was fun xD.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own anything.**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Xigbar and Luxord

Xigbar chuckled maniacally, munching on the leftovers of the Argentine Joint they'd stole right out of the oven earlier that day.

"Shhh!" Luxord shushed him.

They had been hiding in the closet under the stairs for a while now, listening to everyone run around, trying to find them.

"They really shouldn't have that much trouble finding us. I mean, they already chased us away from the dining room…" Xigbar whispered.

"Because you decided to stick your face in Saix's china cabinet, yeah," Luxord replied.

Xigbar gave his partner-in-crime a dark look. "Well, you're the one who knocked over that shelf in the pantry."

"_You're _the one that broke that Ming vase that was in the library." Luxord shot back.

"Well, _you_…"

"SHH!" Luxord shushed him as two pairs of footsteps descended the stairs. Both fell silent.

"Geez this place is a mess. A hurricane could've done less damage!" Demyx exclaimed, surveying the damage. He was slightly miffed. He'd just spent a _long _twenty minutes in Saix's office getting lectured to, along with Zexion. "Wish we could prove to Superior that it was actually Lux and Xig that did it…not us." Those two notorious troublemakers had left the castle in near shambles on their current spree.

"I know. But there's nothing to be done about that." Zexion answered in his quiet voice. He sighed. "Let's just get to work,"

With a nod from Demyx, they began heading towards the custodial closet. Suddenly, Zexion stopped, and turned back, his eyes surveying the stairs.

"What's up?" Demyx asked.

Zexion hesitated, then turned back around. He could have sworn he'd just heard a chuckle, and someone shushing it. He shook his head. "Just my imagination," he muttered, and set off to clean the castle.

* * *

**Ahahaha, I love that. If you know the song (or have read my other fanfiction), then you probably know what song it is. There are some MAJOR hints in here. xD Don't forget to review!**


	3. Zexion

**Hooray for Zexion! I'm a Zexion fangirl...anyways, last one you're getting tonight. Don't want to spoil y'all too much. xP**

**DISCLAIMER: No, still own nothing.**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Zexion

Why did he feel this way? It's not like it's the first time they'd argued. Maybe it was because he knew…he knew that he wasn't coming back. He'd been trying to get over it, but his face just kept crashing into his dreams. It was like he just couldn't comprehend the fact that they were over. He knew he had to accept it, but he couldn't imagine it any other way. All the color seemed to have drained out of the sky, like he wasn't living his life anymore. He wanted it to be the same, to be like the tears had never hit the ground. But he knew, it would never be like it was before, like it was when he was still here….

* * *

**Ah, the mystery. Anyways (- I use that waaay too much...), Review please! I'll give you hugs!**


	4. Saix

**Here you go! Another one! Whooo! I really like this one. Thanks to Tacolubber for reviewing the last one! (and no, that's not Zexion's song).**

**DISCLAIMER: Ahh, how I wish I owned something.**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Saix

Midnight.

He was alone. Staring up at the moonlight. There wasn't a sound from the cold, hard pavement. He allowed himself a little smile. He remembered the days when he was happy, when he was a better person. Sometimes he wished it was still like the past. But he was burnt out. He could smell the stale stench of morning. The streetlamp near him suddenly went out, drenching him in the darkness that he was so used to being in.

Daylight.

He waited for the sunrise, his mind filled with thoughts of a new life, one that he could be happy in. One where he could be in the light. As he thought, he decided. When this was all over, he wouldn't give in. Then he sighed. When the dawn came, all this night would be was a memory. A memory probably not worth having. He could already feel the night leaving his conscious. It was so easy for it, to leave him there with only a memory of what he had felt, of what he had promised himself.

The sun finally peaked over the horizon. The night left him completely, and he walked away, clinging to that one memory that, for just a few minutes, made him feel something.

* * *

**Alright. I let you guys have a hint.**

**HINT #1: I'm a Backstreet Boys fan.  
**

**Well, read, enjoy, review, and try and figure out what songs I've used. Thanks again!  
**


	5. Axel

**Alright. I forgot to upload yesterday, so today you get two! So here you go!**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Axel

Axel sighed, walking through the streets of the world that never was. He'd been out all night again, trying desperately to distract himself from the pain that was gnawing on his insides. He'd been to the restaurants, ordering food that he knew he didn't like. But somehow, he always ended up with his favorites in front of him. He'd been to the bars, drinking till he was sick, but nothing seem to work. He'd give anything for one more minute with his friend, to talk to him one more time. He'd done everything, except move on. He felt helpless, hopeless. He didn't know how to do this, how to go on.

He dropped to his knees as the rain started to poor….

* * *

**I'm depressing myself O.o. Anyways, hope you like it. Review Please!**


	6. Xaldin

**Alright, I've decided that I'm going to put up the list of which songs go to which characters at the very end. That way there's no spoilers or anything while you're reading. So without any further ado, here is Xaldin!**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Xaldin

Xaldin sat at the empty bar, the smell of smoke still lingering. He fingered his cup of scotch. He'd downed three already. But that was like a drop in the bucked for him. He knew he was a mess, but no one seemed to pay any attention to him, unless he was needed for something. He knew he was hard and hollow, but he couldn't help but wonder, what if he weren't? What if he just pulled himself together, and tired to get to know some of them? Would it change anything? Would someone miss him if his time were suddenly up? Would it matter at all?

_No. _He answered himself. _It wouldn't. You've tried before. Tried so hard. But nothing seems to work._

But the questions kept coming. If he were gone tomorrow, would someone lose sleep? Would anyone care if he just up and left? Would anyone have been happy to have known him? He wanted to be someone he'd like better. But he couldn't change himself. No one could. There's been tons of chances he just didn't take.

His fingers tightened around the glass. _Stop reminding me. Stop it! STOP! _He stood, and threw the cup across the room as hard as he could. It shattered against the far wall. He slammed his fists on the bar. He felt a bone snap, but he couldn't feel the pain. The internal agony was just too deep…

* * *

**Awww...this one makes me cry. But then, so does the song, so that makes sense. Don't forget to review!**


	7. Xion

**Alright. Xion's turn! Here you go!  
**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Xion

She opened her eyes. For a minute, she couldn't see anything. She couldn't remember how she got there, or why she was. All she could feel was pain. So much pain. She couldn't stand it. _Why is this happening? _She wondered. _Am I paying for my mistakes? _The night seemed endless. She wished for it to be over. _I can't escape._ She could hear screams, and tried to call out, but no one could hear her. She could feel herself slipping away into the darkness, only a single thread keeping her there. She tried to hang onto it, onto his face, onto what they had, how happy they'd been. But the pain was too much, the agonizing pain. She wanted to scream, to cry out. _How could this happen to me? Can't I just start over? Please? Please…_

* * *

**Review Please! =D  
**


	8. Marluxia

**You get two tonight, because I love you. =D **

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Marluxia

He grinned as the power coursed through him. He felt like he could do anything. He was stronger than his past self. Stronger than he'd ever been before. He wasn't just someone who was going to follow the rules anymore. He could see his goal, just a mile away. His loneliness wasn't even affecting him anymore. There was nothing anyone could do, or say to change his mind. They thought he couldn't do it, that he was weak, but oh, were they wrong. He was stronger, and he was going to show them what this scrawny-flower-boy could do!

* * *

**I find this one particularly hilarious. Mostly because of who sings the song. It's a match made in heaven xD. Review please!**


	9. Vexen

**This one is one of my favorite songs =D. **

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Vexen

Why did I put this, this…thing…inside of me? I can feel it, it's there. Always. Sometimes it feels like it's dormant deep within me, but others, like it's right under my skin. I keep it hidden from the others, and locked away, or at least, I try to. I can't control it. They don't realize the peril they're in every time they come here. It's everywhere. It's in my head. If I let him out, he'll tear me up. He'll bring me down. I hate it. I hate living this nightmare, but it's only just begun. There's no escape. No one can hear me scream. I want to believe that there's nothing wrong, that this is all just a dream of some kind. But it's not. It's real. There's a monster inside me. No…the monster is me.

* * *

**Alright, time for another hint.**

**HINT #2: I have a lot of eggs. What shall I fry them in?**

**Haha, that one's kind of obvious. Anyway, Review!  
**


	10. Lexaeus

**Ahh, me and my forgetful ways. Oh well. That just means when I do update you get twice as much. xD**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Lexaeus

Lexaeus felt down. He always felt like he was in the background, like he was just a soldier, and not a general. He felt like he didn't get enough attention, even though he was courageous, brave, and dangerously strong. He was the leader of the mission, yet everyone thought otherwise. And he never got the missions he wanted to do, just all the crap ones. He didn't even like his nickname, The Silent Hero. It made him seem like he wasn't important. But he was a number, just like everyone else.

He sighed, and continued on his way.

* * *

**I love this song. It's so funny. And sung by a funny guy. Review please!**


	11. Larxene

**This one is kind of different from the others, as it's not Larxene's POV, but it's still about her.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Larxene

She was dancing just a few feet from him, and boy, was she sexy. He smoking hot body moved with the tunes almost effortlessly. He knew he looked like crap, but he had to try. Besides, he wasn't the only one looking at someone else. He walked up to her, told her he was a rock star. She said she didn't care who he was. "Take me with you, and I'll blow your mind," she whispered seductively in his ear. She was crazy, and so out of line, but she amazed him.

Soon, they'd gone past dating. She was spending his money left and right, and staying out all night. He spent countless hours waiting for her to get home. She even bought herself a car. When he asked her why, she replied, "I'm the girlfriend of a star." He knew he should've seen this coming, shouldn't have let her get this far in, but something kept stopping him. He beat himself up over it, he always went for the easy way. Now she had him choked, he couldn't breathe.

He wasn't surprised when she left him, taking everything with her. He only wished he could warn the next poor chap that decided to pick her up.

* * *

**This song is probably not well known. Well, not as much as some of the others. This and the last one are probably the least known out of all the songs. Review please!**


	12. Demyx

**Alright, here's Demyx! Sorry no two of them tonight. I haven't had time to write Superior's yet. But I'll get right on that!**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Demyx

It was dark. He could barely see where he was going. But he could hear crying. That's what had caused him to go in in the first place.

"Hello?" He called as he neared the noise. "Is that you, Zexy?"

No reply came, except the continued crying. He crept closer to the noise, and found him. He was sitting on the ground, his arms around his legs, his face in his knees.

He crouched down next to him. "What's wrong, Zexion?" he asked gently.

Zexion looked the other way. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Nothing, Demyx. Go away."

Demyx stayed where he was. "Is it because you're lonely? Is that why you're crying?"

"I said go away!" Zexion shouted. He hugged his knees tighter.

Demyx put his arms around Zexion. "You're never alone. I'll be here to hold you, for you to run to when you're scared. You don't have to worry. I'll turn your tears to roses." He whispered soothingly.

Zexion looked at him, the tears still flowing. "Thanks, Demyx,"

* * *

**Yeah...I have no more hints. Can't think of any more. xD You're on your own...good luck. Review please!**


End file.
